In My Living Area?
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Rosalie starts cleaning feverishly to try to get the dog smell out of the house due to the recent company the Cullen's have been keeping. She has some problems dealing with certain issues, and Emmett helps her. Please read and review!


**Emmett and Rose...  
**

"Stupid. Mutt. And. That. Stupid. Human. And. Their. Stupid. Friendship," I heard Rose say each word as if it were its own sentence. She had a vacuum, where she got it I would never know, and she was currently vacuuming the living area. Again. I smiled in amusement. Rose was always funny when she was mad and it wasn't directed towards me. She bought a lot of cleaning supplies after she was dragged away from Bella, and I was guessing it was because of the smell. Jacob had spent a lot of time in the house, and everyone wanted to complain, but no one did for Bella's sake.

She turned the vacuum off and reached for the small cardboard container that contained the smelly powder that one sprinkled on carpets before one vacuumed to give it a certain smell. She had chosen "Ocean Fresh," ironic, in my well viewed opinion, and had gone through seventeen containers already. This was her last one.

She shook it viciously until no more came out and then threw it across the room.

"How many weeks have we had to deal with this smell? It's driving me crazy! And this isn't working!" she yelled, pointing to the pile of cardboard. Some were destroyed, and others were still in tact, but most were destroyed. "It's guaranteed to work!" she said, starting the vacuum on again. Normally – if we ever normally vacuumed that was – she would have most likely moved the table before vacuuming so that she could do everything in one go, but today she was forcefully shoving the vacuum under the table and couch, and it was painfully obvious that that vacuum just didn't want to fit under said table and couch. It made me laugh, which was a mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped. I raised my hands in defeat, though what defeat, I wasn't sure.

"You're just…" I hesitated, trying to find the right word to describe her. It wasn't cure, she was better than gorgeous, astounding could work, but my body wouldn't hear of that coming out of my mouth. "Sexy when you're mad," I finished. At first, while she was waiting for me to finish my sentence, she looked enraged, and I didn't blame her. But after I finished what I was saying she looked… well, no words could ever describe how she looked like she did now. She was my angel, my savior. Did anyone really expect me to be able to explain how she looked to me?

"You just say that so you won't have to get any of it," she said, her tone already softer. Jasper didn't even have this kind of skill when it came to Rose… Maybe he did, but that was beside the point. She turned the vacuum off and ripped the cord out of the wall, and wound it up. I knew she was fuming from Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee, and thought I would try my shot at calming her down. Worked every time for me. So far, she hadn't been able to get away from me like she could do with Jasper's power.

"Babe, did you ever stop to think that you might like Bella if you gave her a chance?" I suggested. It was a long shot, but I could take those. She rolled the vacuum to the closet under the stairs. It was where we kept all the miscellaneous items that Alice bought on a whim. It was a really big closet.

"I might, but right now I'm not willing to give her that chance. I know Edward loves her, but at the same time, he knows how I feel about her and their whole arrangement," she said. She was evasive when she wanted to be. She reached for the Clorox - no idea why we would need that - and headed to the table, which had a small bowl of warm water. She poured some of it in there, and took the wash cloth out and began scrubbing furiously at the table. I sat on the couch and watched her. She didn't look up from her work, but her eyes darted all over the table. She moved her hand in small circles, just to make sure she got every inch of the table.

She looked up – finally – and the look on her face almost broke my heart. She looked like if she could cry, she would, and she'd do it for days. I hadn't noticed, due to the small circles, that her hands were shaking. She looked at me, and I knew what was going on at once. I slid off the couch and took her in my arms easily. She curled into a ball, her head resting on my shoulder and hands together, trying to get the other to stop shaking at my chest.

"It's okay," I said calmingly. I didn't know what exactly wouldn't be okay, but it had to be bad.

"I almost lost control in there. I couldn't help it, it was just so inviting," she whispered. I moved us to the couch and sat down. It wasn't that she was heavy, I just thought that we might be here for a long time.

"It's alright. And you know what makes it alright?" she shook her head, "The fact that nothing happened makes it alright. It's no worse than when Jasper attacked her at her birthday. That was hard on all of us," I said. She nodded, I couldn't tell if it was in understanding, but she nodded. That was a good sign. She looked up and her eyes were open, looking at mine, and then they closed. I kissed her forehead, and let my lips linger there. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were at their cottage. Jacob was with them, of course.

I took my lips away, preparing myself to help her more, but when her lips found mine it, well, shock wouldn't be the right word, but it was unexpected. She went from being depressed to lusty in a matter of a couple of seconds? I wasn't complaining, but this was usually my idea, why was she stealing it? I was kissing back, if I hadn't had kissed her back, that might have only hurt her feelings more, and I couldn't resist Rose. It was a law of the universe or something. Her hands found their way around my neck. We abruptly stopped when we heard a distinctive clearing of the throat that was trademarked to one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We looked at him like deer caught in the headlights.

"I come into my own living area, it smells like an island inhabited by dogs, and my two middle children are having fun on my couch. Is there something wrong with that picture?" he asked calmly, a book in his hands.

"The fact that you sat there watching us," I offered. He gave me that signature, 'Don't start,' look. I only smiled.

"No, the fact that it is _my _living area and _my _couch. Also, just in case you somehow forgot, you do have your own room with your own accommodations. Unless those no longer suit your fancy," he stated. This time Rose spoke.

"But see, if we used our own room we wouldn't be able to put you in these situations," she sounded almost innocent. I was fighting back laughter. Carlisle sighed.

"And if you used your room, I wouldn't have to get Esme involved," he said, his voice still at a conversational tone. Esme wasn't in the house apparently, or she would have been by his side as soon as she'd heard his voice.

"You know what, Carlisle," Rose said quickly, a smile on her lips, "we'll go to our room, there's no need to be drastic, is there?" she said, standing up and taking my hand in hers. I stood compliantly, and followed her to the stairs. Carlisle didn't watch us leave.

When we got to our room – and the door was closed – we opened the door only to find Esme standing there.

"You know, children," she said, looking at her hands. "Carlisle does have a point. Your room is quite nicely accommodated," she said, straightening her blouse as she walked by us. Rose and I just watched her walk past us with our jaws hanging open.

**Well, there it is. Is it not twisted? Or something. Please tell me what you think. I would love love love it!**


End file.
